


It's simply snow

by ghostship



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostship/pseuds/ghostship
Summary: A silly modern AU where the dessert delight squad hang out in a cabin to escape a blizzard in their city. Just winter antics!





	It's simply snow

Napoleon smiled as he danced around in the snow. It glistened in the rays of sun as the wind picked up, shaking more snow from the surrounding trees. He danced and played about as his friends began unpacking things into the large cabin they had rented. Brownie laughed a little as he helped B-52 bring in his bags. Napoleon continued to frolic around in the snow like a child instead of helping.   
After jumping around a bit more he flopped onto his back and laid in the snow. He listened to the sounds of the world, muffled by the inches of snow surrounding his body. The crunching of snow, the annoyed huffs of a certain brunette as he carried in bags all by himself. Even the sounds of Andre’s wings could be heard as the bird circled Vodka, watching her as she single handedly brought in her surplus of bags in one go. Napoleon closed his eyes, everything was so calm.  
The crunching of snow approached him. Napoleon opened his eyes and look up towards the sky. It was becoming dark.   
“Did i drift off…?” He thought, still staring up at the sky. Admiring it’s oranges and yellows as the sun set behind him.   
“Leon, aren’t you cold? You’ve been out here for two hours.” Ah. So it was true he did fall asleep! Napoleon sat up and looked at the brunette standing above him in a heavy coat. His face was consumed by the oversized hood he wore and his mouth was covered by the large scarf wrapped tightly around his head. Napoleon smiled at the man as he got up from the snow and shook himself off. It was starting began to snow again. He let out a soft laugh, as he watched a snowflake fall into his hand.  
“Hehe~ yeah i’m a little cold.” Napoleon looked towards the sky as he said it, the sky had quickly been taken over by clouds. He smiled widely, as he turned his attention towards Pastel. Pastel shook as he stood, in his many layers of winter gear. Napoleon swore he could even hear his teeth chattering as they both stood.   
“It isn’t THAT cold.” He mumbled to himself.   
“Let’s go inside. The cold is unbearable.” Pastel muttered, quickly walking towards the small cabin not waiting for Napoleon. He pulled his scarf over his nose as he walked, feeling miserable with every step he took. Napoleon chased after the man, quickly catching up to walk side by side with him.   
Pastel opened the door and quickly walked inside followed by Napoleon who took his time to stamp out the snow from his boots. Annoyed Pastel threatened to close the door on him more than once in the few moments he held the door open to Napoleon. Finally the two were inside. Napoleon melted into the couch not even bothering to take off his coat and boots first, he felt nice and cozy next to the fire. Pastel looked around the living area of the cabin, everyone must’ve already been in their rooms. He let out a sigh as he began to undress himself of all his extra layers. Napoleon watched from his spot on the couch as the man took of three coats, two scarves plus the gloves on his hands. He snickered loudly, earning him a glare from Pastel.   
“Not used to cold weather, Nata?”   
“Not in the slightest.” Pastel sunk into the chair next to the couch and pulled the blanket resting on the back of the chair over himself. Napoleon crawled over towards the side of the couch Pastel was near and rested his head on the arm.   
“Everyone in their rooms, this early?” Napoleon finally said, picking his head up from the couch arm. Pastel nodded slightly as he pulled the blanket over his mouth.   
“How… boring.” Napoleon got up from the couch and hung up his overcoat and took off his boots. He raced into his room and spent an extra minute changing his sweater and grabbing an extra blanket. After he returned into the living room he crawled in next to Pastel, spreading the second blanket over top them both.   
“Mm… your feet are cold. Why did you put on socks?” Napoleon let out a small giggle as he rested his head on Pastel’s shoulder. He let out a comforting hum as he snuggled up next to the other.   
“I did put on socks, Nata!” Pastel let out a small huff as he pulled the blankets closer to his body, letting Napoleon wiggle his arm around his waist. Napoleon smiled as he pulled Pastel closer to him. There were some rare moments were Pastel would let another touch him. This was one of those very rare moments, and Napoleon knew that. So he savored every moment of it. Pastel relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes. They both felt at ease, comforted by each other.

**Author's Note:**

> gthHGJ First!! chapter!! and it's a napastel one. I swear the next one will be a squad one.  
> But hey first post on the site super excited to spill all my writings onto you guys :^)!


End file.
